pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гэбриэл, Питер
) |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Годы активности = 1967—по сей день |Страна = |Профессии = вокалист, флейтист, композитор, поэт |Инструменты = вокал, клавишные, блок-флейта, флейта, гобой, аккордеон, ударные, перкуссия |Жанры = арт-рок, прогрессивный рок, экспериментальный рок, поп-рок, этническая музыка |Коллективы = ''Genesis'' |Лейблы = Geffen Records |Сайт = http://www.petergabriel.com/ |Викисклад = }} Питер Брайан Гэбриэл ( , 13 февраля 1950) — британский музыкант. Начинал карьеру вокалистом, флейтистом и перкуссионистом британской прог-рок-группы ''Genesis'', затем начал успешную сольную карьеру, был продюсером большого количества записей этно-исполнителей, известен своей гуманитарной деятельностью. В 2002 году альбом Passion: Music for The Last Temptation of Christ Питера Гэбриэла с музыкой для фильма «Последнее искушение Христа» был включен в рейтинг 25 самых влиятельных эмбиент-альбомов всех времён ( ). Является лауреатом премии Polar Music Prize. Биография Питер Брайан Гэбриэл родился в небольшом городке Чобхэме ( ) графства Суррей 13 февраля 1950 в семье инженера-электронщика и преподавательницы музыки. «Это было счастливое и свободное детство», — вспоминает он. —«Я восхищался отцом — настоящим изобретателем, вечно пропадающим в своей мастерской и создающим удивительные вещи буквально из ничего. А мамина игра на фортепиано просто впиталась в мое подсознание». Эта особая атмосфера сильно повлияла на увлечения Питера — уже с юных лет он полюбил музыку. Особенно его привлекали старинные британские мотивы и народные инструменты. В дальнейшем это пристрастие заметно отразится на его композициях, особенно в годы сольного творчества. Genesis thumb|200px Первый период творчества музыканта связан с историей группы Genesis, которая была образована в конце 1960-х, когда Питер Гэбриэл и Тони Бэнкс учились в частной школе Чартерхаус в английском городе Годалминг. Оригинальный состав был собран из участников двух школьных групп, The Garden Wall и The Аnon, в него вошли Гэбриэл (вокал и флейта), Энтони Филлипс ( ) (гитара), Тони Бэнкс (клавиши), Майкл Резерфорд (бас-гитара) и Крис Стюарт ( ) (ударные). В августе 1975 года Гэбриэл объявил о том, что уходит из группы, потому что чувствует отчуждение от остальных участников, а его собственная женитьба и рождение первого ребёнка лишь усиливают его личную напряжённость. Питер составил открытое письмо для прессы, в котором подробно описал причины своего ухода. Письмо было разослано в ведущие музыкальные издания с условием либо опубликовать его слово в слово, либо не публиковать совсем. Текст его выглядел так: Коллектив, созданный нами, чтобы служить нашей музыке, одержал над нами верх и заточил в тюрьму собственного успеха. Из-за этого изменилось отношение к работе и сама атмосфера в группе. Музыка не иссякла, а наше взаимное уважение не стало меньше, но наши роли стали слишком жестко расписанными. Вовлечь этот «Звёздный Genesis» в новую идею стоило теперь чудовищных усилий. Переход от восторженного энтузиазма новичков к профессионализму никому не дается просто. Я думаю, что в работе со звуком и визуальными эффектами можно добиться большего, чем мы уже сделали. Но при наших нынешних масштабах для этого требовалось единое ясное и последовательное руководство, которого не смогла обеспечить псевдодемократическая система нашей группы. Как художник, я хотел быть открытым для всех возможных влияний — но как увязать творческий процесс, построенный на интуиции и вдохновении, с долгосрочным планированием, в котором нуждалась группа? Я чувствовал потребность наблюдать, изучать и развивать свои творческие способности и пробовать себя в других видах деятельности, помимо музыки. Даже ранее неизвестные мне прелести садоводства и сельской жизни начали вдруг раскрываться для меня. Но конечно, я не мог рассчитывать, что группа станет увязывать свой рабочий график с моим садово-огородным календарём. Останься я — и растущее количество денег и власти намертво привязало бы меня к сцене. А для меня было очень важно проводить больше времени с семьёй и наконец в полной мере ощутить себя отцом. Хотя я многое увидел и многому научился за последние семь лет, я обнаружил, что начинаю смотреть на вещи как «знаменитый Гэбриэл», несмотря на мои попытки скрывать свой статус и род занятий, когда только возможно. Я начал мыслить категориями бизнеса — немалый прогресс для некогда застенчивого и подвергавшегося нападкам музыканта — но это же заставило меня смотреть на музыку и аудиторию как источник денег, и такое отношение отдаляло меня от них. Выступления перестали вызывать тот особенный трепет. 1977 Peter Gabriel После ухода из группы Питер совсем отошёл от дел и проводил все время в сельском домике с семьёй, но к концу 75-го года уже всерьёз задумался о сольной карьере и начал накапливать материал для предполагаемого альбома. Работа продолжалась до осени следующего года. Питер старался, чтобы его новые песни как можно меньше напоминали те, что он делал с Genesis. «Большинство моих новых песен очень эмоциональны, — говорил он в интервью того времени. — В Genesis не было простора для песен на личные темы, — этой возможности как следует упиться жалостью к себе». Альбом, на обложке которого стояло просто «Peter Gabriel», вышел в феврале 1977-го. В марте был выпущен первый сингл с него — Solsbury Hill. Трек имел очень большой успех и добрался до 13-го места в британском хит-параде. Критики и фэны тут же бросились интерпретировать Solsbury Hill как песню о прощании Питера с Genesis, хотя сам Питер не подтверждал этого, давая более широкую трактовку. «Эта песня — о готовности расстаться с тем, что имеешь, ради того, что можешь получить; расстаться с тем, кем ты был, ради того, каким ты можешь стать. Она о расставании с прошлым». В целом альбом был типичной работой музыканта, находящегося в творческом поиске: Питер «примерил» на себя целый набор разных, порой весьма неожиданных, стилей. 1978 Peter Gabriel В то время как постгэбриэловский альбом Genesis «A Trick of the Tail» был в 1976 году в анкете Melody Maker признан лучшим, дебют Гэбриэла добился меньшего признания. И восторженные когда-то поклонники на время утратили энтузиазм… Только Гэбриэл оставался спокойным, одинаково чуждым имиджу «звезды» и позиции «антизвезды». «Вы должны принять к сведению, что на свете есть много жестокости и страха, и вы должны реагировать на них и противостоять им», — сказал он однажды и многократно подтверждал свою позицию. Вторая пластинка была спродюсирована Робертом Фриппом и поэтому носила несколько экспериментальный характер, Фрипп так говорил о творческом процессе Гэбриэла: «Я бы описал Питера как человека, который точно знает, чего хочет, но не может принять решение. Вы скажете, что это звучит парадоксально — и будете правы. Он пишет прекрасные песни, но он совсем не спонтанен, а скорее склонен с постепенному выстраиванию музыки. Он точно знает, как должен звучать тот или иной кусок, и не успокоится, пока не услышит этого на плёнке. Но причиной тому скорее не перфекционизм, а склонность закапываться в детали». Альбом вышел в июне 1978 года. На обложке снова не было названия — только имя исполнителя. Неофициально альбом называют «Peter Gabriel II» или — по обложке — «Scratch» (царапина) (так же, как первый по обложке с автомобилем называют «Car»). «Я подумал, что так будет интереснее: сохранять то же название, написанное тем же шрифтом, чтобы внешне они отличались только картинкой на обложке — получается что-то вроде номеров творческого ежегодника артиста», — пояснял Питер. Хотя этот лонгплей не содержал ни одного хита типа «Solsbury Hill», здесь Гэбриэл опять продвинулся по дороге полного самовыражения. 1980 Peter Gabriel Несмотря на узнаваемость имени и достаточно звёздный статус музыканта, две первые его сольные пластинки не пользовались большим спросом. Прорыв случился только после третьего альбома, имевшего громкий успех как в Англии, так и в Штатах. В начале 1979-го года Питер занялся поисками музыкантов для записи этого нового альбома и разработкой новой концепции звучания, для этого он приобрел последнее чудо тогдашней техники — первую программируемую драм-машину и семплер, позволявший записывать любые внешние звуки, а потом воспроизводить их с клавиатуры с любой частотой, в том числе и в виде аккордов. Экспериментальный пост-панковский звук нового проекта был, по мнению Питера, именно тем, что требовалось. «Главное правило, которое мы между собой установили: все, что будет звучать привычно — сразу отбрасываем». Запись альбома была завершена в феврале 1980-го. Альбом, снова не имеющий названия (неофициально «Peter Gabriel III» или — по обложке — «Melt» (растаявший)), вышел в мае 1980 года. В Великобритании всего через неделю он взлетел на первую строчку национального хит-парада. Такой успех не бывает случайным — можно было относиться к этой пластинке по-разному, но невозможно было не признать, что на этот раз Питеру удалось создать нечто особенное. Среди композиций выделялись «Games Without Frontiers», которая стала на радио самой популярной записью Гэбриэла после «Solsbury Hill». 3-й альбом Гэбриэла получился жестким, угловатым и агрессивным, полным необычных звуков новых по тем временам инструментов. Неуютные и тревожные, то жутковатые, то грустные песни рассказывали о тёмных сторонах души и тяжелых переживаниях — страх, одиночество, непонимание, потеря контроля над своими эмоциями. Это не задумывалось специально, как концепция — просто это были темы, которые всегда волновали Питера. «Я вижу некоторую параллель — хотя и не совсем очевидную — между моим новым альбомом и блюзовой музыкой. Люди спрашивают, почему она всегда такая мрачная и депрессивная, моя новая музыка. И я вспоминаю о блюзовых песнях, которые зачастую так же мрачны, депрессивны и полны жалости к себе, но именно поэтому они дают возможность слушателю освободить эти чувства в себе, „выплакать“ их вместе с песней, избавиться от негатива и почувствовать себя лучше». Все песни диска, одна за другой, заслуживают отдельного восхищения, вплоть до заключительной «Biko», выражающей политический протест и посвященной борцу с апартеидом Стивену Банту Бико, со словами: «Можете потушить свечи, но не огонь». 1982 Peter Gabriel 4-й сольный альбом Гэбриэла вышел в сентябре 1982 года — в Великобритании снова без названия, но американский издатель категорически настаивал на названии, так как в США с альбомами образовалась некоторая путаница: на музыкальном рынке имелось уже 3 альбома с одинаковым названием «Peter Gabriel», выпущенных разными фирмами. Сразу не разберешься — то ли разные альбомы, то ли переиздания разными фирмами одного и того же. Питер согласился снабдить американский тираж альбома наклейками с названием «Security» — этакий ироничный намёк на гарантию безопасности американского производителя. Этот крайне сжатый и лаконичный лонгплей вызвал заметную растерянность среди рецензентов и обозревателей, которые в основном в самых общих словах в очередной раз подтвердили оригинальность Гэбриэла. Самой прямолинейной и самой действенной оказалась вступительная «Rhythm Of The Heat»: красные скалы и красная пыль, земля, пропитанная солнцем и кровью, земля, где ритм являет собой универсальную движущую силу, удивительным образом влияет на певца и заставляет его порвать все связи с цивилизацией. Задним числом Гэбриэл в «Melody Maker» объяснял, что идея этой песни у него возникла после прочтения мемуаров известного швейцарского психолога Карла Юнга. Тот описывал встречу с одним племенем в Судане, когда на ритуальных плясках вокруг огня в сопровождении бубнов он начал терять контроль, испугался и дал музыкантам денег, чтобы те закончили игру и шли по домам. Экзотическая атмосфера веет из каждого такта лонгплея. Вот что говорит например сам Питер по поводу «San Jacinto»: Песня родилась из моего знакомства с индейцем апачи, который работал носильщиком в одном из отелей Кливленда, где мы были на гастролях. Он узнал, что в его квартире, которая была довольно далеко, пожар, и искал возможности добраться туда. Я подвез его, а после, в отеле, мы разговорились и проговорили почти всю ночь. Он рассказал мне, как происходил обряд его посвящения. Когда ему исполнилось 14 лет, шаман племени повел его в горы, прихватив с собой в мешке гремучую змею. Когда они добрались до вершины горы, шаман поднес змею к руке мальчика, чтобы она укусила его. Две недели он провел там, находясь во власти мощных галлюцинаций. Подобный обряд проходили все мужчины племени. Через две недели человек либо возвращался и становился воином, либо погибал. Сан-Хасинто — гора в Калифорнии, считавшаяся у индейцев священной. По одну её сторону расположился шикарный курорт Палм-Спрингс, по другую — индейская резервация. Этот контраст очень впечатлил Питера и тоже был отмечен в песне. Четвёртый альбом не повторил коммерческого успеха своего предшественника. В британских чартах он добрался до 6-го места, после чего быстро поехал вниз. Сингл «Shock The Monkey» дошёл до 58 места, а «I Have The Touch» — до 75. Отзывы прессы снова были очень смешанными. Питер отмечал неожиданный для него приятный момент: Очень лестным для меня стало то, что мою пластинку в Америке начали крутить чёрные радиостанции, а в нескольких журналах, посвящённых чёрной музыке, появились очень хорошие рецензии на неё, в то время как от «белой» прессы я снова наслушался немало ругани. И хотя я не считаю, что у моего альбома много общего с чёрной музыкой, я несомненно горжусь тем, что мне удалось создать настолько мощные ритмы, чтобы они привлекли внимание чёрной аудитории. 1985 Birdy: саундтрек к фильму «Птаха» После выходя 4-го лонгплея Гэйбриэл на четыре года приостановил производство студийных альбомов. Образовавшуюся паузу Питер заполнил выпуском концертника «Plays live» и саундтрека к фильму Алана Паркера «Птаха» ( ). На звуковой дорожке к «Птахе» с Гэбриэлом сотрудничал молодой талантливый музыкант и продюсер Даниэль Лануа, проявивший себя отличной совместной работой с Брайаном Ино, над альбомом «The Unforgettable Fire» группы «U2». Диск был интересен прежде всего тем, что представлял Гэбриэла с несколько иной стороны, высвечивал его способности композитора, создавал атмосферу чисто музыкального прогресса. Особенного интереса заслуживала игра Гэбриэла на флейте и бессловесная вокальная партия. Сам музыкант вполне уважительно отзывался об этом диске без его связи с фильмом. 1986 So Следующего лонгплея Гэбриэла поклонники ждали без малого четыре года. (Позже разъясняя причину столь длительных перерывов в своей работе, он говорил: «Некоторые писатели работают над своими книгами по семь-восемь лет, другим хватает 7-8 дней. Все зависит от того, что вы собираетесь сделать и насколько детально. При быстрой работе всегда приходится чем-то поступаться». И в другой раз: «В роке я придерживаюсь черепашьей тактики. Нас таких несколько. Исполнители вроде меня верят в то, что звукозапись — дело, на которое не жалко времени, и на одну пластинку у нас часто уходит два-три года». Долгожданный альбом 86-го «So» отличался от предыдущих уже тем, что имел своё название. Он добрался до второй строчки в чартах и принес Гэбриэлу первую «Grammy». Американский музыкальный журнал «Billboard» в рецензии на диск выказал мысль, что тот является таким же верстовым столбом в творчестве Гэбриэла, как альбом «Let's Dance» у Дэвида Боуи. О том, что творчество Гэбриэла приобрело новые измерения лиричности и интимности, свидетельствовала частично автобиографическая запись «Big Time», в которой автор целился в неуёмное желание успеха и творческую некритичность. Одним из самых сильных моментов диска стал дуэт с Кейт Буш на «Don’t Give Up». «Вклад Кейт огромен, — позже говорил Гэбриэл. — Я просто влюблён в её голос и манеру петь. Мне кажется, что на этой песне она поет совершенно не так, как на собственных композициях, с большим вкусом». Темой песни являлась безработица и тот душевный стресс и дискомфорт, что она приносит — но есть и подтекст, говорящий о месте человека в общественной жизни. То, что возвращение Гэбриэлу удалось, говорила читательская анкета «Record Mirror» за 1986 год. Среди самых лучших музыкантов он занял третье место. Композиция «Sledgehammer», поддержанная удачным видеоклипом, стала трансатлантическим хитом и от неё лишь чуть-чуть отставали «Big Time» и «In Your Eyes». 1989 Passion: Music for The Last Temptation of Christ Пользуясь успехом альбома «So», Питер совершил два благотворительных тура (вместе со Стингом и «U2») в поддержку организации «Международная амнистия». В 1989-м вышел диск «Passion», основанный на музыке к фильму Мартина Скорсезе «Последнее искушение Христа», но на классический саундтрек он походил мало, да и назывался иначе. «Когда фильм был уже сделан, оставалось ещё несколько интересных идей, над которыми стоило поработать, так что альбом пришлось немного удлинить, — разъяснял музыкант. — Некоторые куски вообще для фильма не годились, и я решил, что альбом должен быть независимым. А в качестве названия я взял рабочее название ленты Страсти Господни.» Для создания этой музыки Гэбриэл объездил Африку и Дальний Восток и использовал в записи народные инструменты этих регионов, так что, даже искусно вплетая в музыкальную ткань современные гитары и синтезаторы, он лишь наносил штрихи актуальности на древнее полотно. Лучшими на двойнике, содержащем в основном медитативную инструментальную музыку, оказались титульная песня и трек «It Is Accomplished». 1992 Us Новая студийная работа Питера Гэбриэла появилась в 1992 году. «Us» собрал кучу положительных отзывов и, достигнув платиновой отметки, финишировал на второй позиции в «Billboard». Продюсерская деятельность в студии «Настоящий мир» ( ) изрядно отвлекала его от работы над собственными дисками, но давала постоянную возможность контакта с азиатскими, африканскими или болгарскими музыкантами. Так постепенно копился материал для сольного альбома «Us», в записи которого приняли участие музыканты от Тель-Авива до Токио. На первый слух этот диск, пожалуй, самый интимный у певца, не обладал такой сингловой пробойностью, как «So», но все сразу отметили великолепное сочетание простоты и изысканности. Здесь нашли отражение личные переживания певца, связанные с семейными проблемами: расставание с первой женой, непростые отношения с Розанной Аркетт и все увеличивающаяся дистанция между ним и его первой дочерью. Ведущим синглом и видео хитом стала гипнотическая песня «Digging in the Dirt», взывающая к помощи и пониманию. Так же как и ранее на диске 92 года «Us», музыкант не оставил своих попыток смешивать различные стили — на «Come Talk to Me» есть шотландские волынки, африканские барабаны, армянский дудук и даже участие российского ансамбля Дмитрия Покровского. Продюсер Даниэль Лануа создал к тому же атмосферу, превосходно сочетающуюся с расстроенным внутренним миром певца. Хотя, по мнению многих критиков, диск этот по музыкальным достоинствам уступал альбому «So», выпуск превосходных сопутствующих видеоклипов обеспечил ему ещё более тёплый прием у широкой аудитории. В 1994 году вышел двойной концертник «Secret World Live», записанный во время одноимённого мирового тура. «Us» принёс автору четыре номинации Грэмми и две — в «MTV Awards» в США, а также «Q Awards» в Великобритании. 2000 OVO Последующие годы Питер занимался своим лейблом, а также реализовывал некоторые мультимедийные проекты. Когда англичане начали готовиться к встрече третьего тысячелетия, Гэбриэл был приглашен для участия в постановке спектакля «OVO: Millennium Show» (2000), поставленного специально для культурно-выставочного центра «The Millennium Dome» (Лондон) с задействованием всех его ультрасовременных технических возможностей. К участию в шоу вновь были привлечены артисты самых разных национальностей, культур и музыкальных направлений. В 2000 году вышла пластинка «OVO» с музыкой, прозвучавшей на этом мероприятии. Альбом был выпущен в 2-х вариантах: урезанная английская редакция и расширенная интернациональная версия с бонусным диском и красочным буклетом . 2002 Up Новый студийный альбом Гэбриэла Up вышел в свет 23 сентября 2002 года после десятилетнего перерыва. Вот что по этому поводу говорил сам мэтр : «Когда я делаю новый альбом, я чувствую себя беременным»; «У стариков работа всегда идет помедленнее»; «Начать легко, закончить куда труднее»; «Скорость никогда не была моей сильной стороной»; «Я обещал выпустить его в сентябре, но не говорил какого года»; «Я просто чертовски медлителен» — этими и ещё с полдесятка подобных полуироничных самокритичных сентенций открывается специальный сайт «The Making of Peter Gabriel’s Up» — Создание альбома «Up» Питера Гэбриэла. Работа над ним началась ещё в 1995 году и проходила по большей части в принадлежащей Гэбриэлу сверхсовременной студии «Настоящий мир» ( ). Кроме студии «Настоящий мир», записи производились также «на местности» во Франции, Сенегале и даже на берегах Амазонки в Бразилии. На альбоме Питер вернулся к некоторым темам, поднятым им ещё в конце 70-х — начале 80-х. Несмотря на оптимистично звучащее название, альбом «Up» представляет собой собрание довольно мрачных песен, повествующих, по признанию их автора, «о начале и конце жизни». Столь пессимистичное настроение автор объясняет смертью от рака своего брата и других близких ему людей, неуклонным старением родителей. «Смерть стала занимать гораздо более заметное место в моей жизни за последние десять лет», — признаётся он. 2008 Big Blue Ball В 2008 году, после 18 лет работы, наконец-то завершён масштабный проект Питера Гэбриэла «Big Blue Ball», в виде 11-трекового альбома. Записи, вошедшие в альбом были сделаны в начале 90-х. Кроме самого Гэбриэла в них приняли участие 75 исполнителей из более чем 20 стран. Кропотливая работа в исполнении Питера и ещё 30 музыкантов происходила на его студии «Настоящий мир» в 1991, 1993 и 1995-м годах. Среди прочих в этом огромном списке творцов фигурируют такие лица и группы, как Sinead O'Connor, «Deep Forest», Manu Katché , Tim Finn, Natacha Atlas и многие другие. Комментируя обстоятельства этой «продолжительной» работы, начатой в 1991-м году, Гэбриэл, ответственный за запись, продюсерство и исполнение альбома, говорит: Это было чрезвычайно насыщенное время с кучей приглашённых гостей со всего мира, пропитанных музыкой и 24-часовым кофе. Все это действие напоминало огромный детский манеж, весёлую студийную вечеринку. Студийное оборудование размещалось где только можно: на лужайке, в гараже, в чьей-то спальне. Удобно работать, когда располагаешь семью комнатами. Повсюду были кураторы разных специальностей, творческий бардак с поэтами и композиторами повсюду. Кто-то что-то писал, другой искал кофе. Когда чья-то спина исчезала в ночи, чтобы записать голос или звук и все это на фоне общего гула, невольно возникала мысль, что это брачное агентство. 2010 Scratch My Back В 2010 году вышел альбом «Scratch My Back», в который вошли 12 кавер-версий Гэбриэла песен Дэвида Боуи, Лу Рида, Рэнди Ньюмана, Пола Саймона, Нила Янга, «Talking Heads», «Radiohead» и др. Сие нашло своё отражение и в названии альбома, для которого использована часть английской идиомы «you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours», что можно перевести как «рука руку моет» или «ты — мне, я — тебе». Идея проекта в следующем: Гэбриэл записывает песни различных исполнителей, каждый из которых в свою очередь запишет одну из композиций Гэбриэла. Взяв за основу произведения других авторов, Гэбриэл наложил на них свой саунд, поэтому почти все песни можно приравнять к новинкам. Кроме того, группы и исполнители, у которых были взяты все эти песни, известны лишь очень большим ценителям рока (не считая, конечно, настоящих легенд, таких как Дэвид Боуи, Пол Саймон и Нил Янг). Поэтому этот диск вполне можно считать полноценным альбомом Гэбриэла. Несколько слов о самом альбоме — прекрасная общая атмосфера плюс симфонический оркестр, который очень гармонично аккомпанирует голосу Гэбриэла. Первая песня «Heroes» (кавер Дэвида Боуи) напоминает старый Genesis. Неплохи треки «The Power of the Heart» (Лу Рид) и «My Body Is a Cage» («The Arcade Fire»), но и другие песни не выпадают из общего звучания альбома. WOMAD и другие проекты Гэбриэл на протяжении многих лет интересовался этнической музыкой («world music»), что заметно повлияло на музыкальную составляющую его третьего альбома. Увлечение этникой с течением времени усиливалось, и, благодаря инициативе Гэбриэла, был создан фестиваль «Мир музыки, искусств и танца» ( ). Питер Гэбриэл основал лейбл «Настоящий мир» ( ) для помощи в создании и распространении подобной музыки, исполняемой музыкантами со всего мира. Гэбриэл проделал существенную работу для ознакомления западной публики с творчеством таких музыкантов, как Yungchen Lhamo, Нусрат Фатех Али Хан, Юссу Н’Дур и Ансамбль Дмитрия ПокровскогоМосква | Афиша | Пол Уинтер Консорт и Ансамбль Д. Покровского — MosDay.ru. Будучи заинтересованным в борьбе за права человека, Гэбриэл основал проект «Witness» (свидетель, очевидец)witness.org — некоммерческую организацию, снабжающую активистов видеокамерами, для разоблачения различных правонарушений и злоупотреблений. В 2012 году Гэбриэл написал письмо арестованным участницам группы Pussy Riot, в котором выразил надежду, что девушек скоро освободят из тюрьмы.Питер Гэбриэл написал письмо Толоконниковой, Алехиной и Самуцевич (Kbanda.ru, 2012-07-31) Дискография Студийные альбомы * 1977 Peter Gabriel (I или Car, обложка с мокрым автомобилем) * 1978 Peter Gabriel (II или Scratch, обложка с царапинами) * 1980 Peter Gabriel (III или Melt, обложка с тающим лицом) * 1982 Peter Gabriel (IV, в США издан под названием Security) * 1986 So * 1989 Passion * 1992 Us * 2002 Up * 2010 Scratch My Back * 2011 New Blood Концертные альбомы * 1983 Plays Live. * 1994 Secret World Live. * 2012 Live Blood. * 2014 Back to Front: Live in London. Саундтреки * 1985 Birdy: саундтрек к фильму «Птаха». * 1989 Passion: Music for The Last Temptation of Christ. * 2000 OVO. * 2002 Long Walk Home: Music from the Rabbit-Proof Fence. Сборники * 1990 Shaking the Tree. * 1992 Revisited. * 2003 Hit. Другие альбомы * 1980 Ein deutsches album. * 1982 Deutsches album. * 2008 Big Blue Ball. Ссылки * Официальный сайт Питера Гэбриэла * 9780283994982 Bright, Spencer «Peter Gabriel: an authorized biography» (перевод English-rozz для Ru_gabriel) * Официальный сайт WOMAD * Сайт организации Witness * Питер Гэбриэл: «ВАЛЛ*И» — фильм о проблемах экологии, но без морализаторства". Интервью журналу Rolling Stone Примечания Категория:Музыканты Genesis Категория:Рок-музыканты Великобритании Категория:Певцы и певицы Великобритании Категория:Музыканты прогрессивного рока Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard Hot 100 Категория:Лауреаты премии Ivor Novello Awards Категория:Лауреаты премии BRIT Awards Категория:Победители MTV Video Music Awards Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Авторы-исполнители Великобритании Категория:Родившиеся в 1950 году Категория:Родившиеся 13 февраля Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Питер Гэбриэл Категория:Исполнители Atco Records Категория:Исполнители Atlantic Records Категория:Музыканты арт-рока Категория:Рок-вокалисты Англии Категория:Мультиинструменталисты Великобритании Категория:Исполнители Charisma Records Категория:Экспериментальные музыканты Великобритании Категория:Рок-клавишники Великобритании Категория:Выпускники Чартерхауса